


Lights

by Gamergirl2170



Series: Third Ryder [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl2170/pseuds/Gamergirl2170
Summary: He didn't know that he loved her, except that he did. Thanks to the push of nosy siblings, Evfra can no longer hide from what he feels.~NOT CANON~





	Lights

  Evfra/3rd POV~

 

“When she smiles, the sun itself seems to dim in fear of outshining her radiance, the sound of her laughter is like a dozen bells on the wind, perfectly ringing in a harmonious chorus, the air I breath is lighter just in her presence alone, and when she enters a room, it’s like it becomes flooded with starlight.” Evfra admits, leaning on the wall next to the window, observing the waterfalls in the dark, his arms crossed over his chest as the Ryder twins exchange looks, Lysander smirks as he leans back on one hand on the table, while Cassandra hops onto the table beside her twin, watching the surly Resistance Leader. “The thought of living without her,” He turns to the siblings. “I would not know how to do that.” He admits, causing Cassandra to lean on her arms, against her legs.

 

“So have you told her that?” Cassandra asks, causing the blue Angara to eye her in confusion.

 

“She knows.” He states.

 

“She knows that you’re in love with her?” Lysander gapes, causing Evfra to glare at the younger of the twins, a first as he seems to like Lysander more than Cassandra.

 

“I am not in  _ love _ with Jocelyn.” Evfra refutes, causing the twins to both gape at him, as if surprised at his straightforward answer.

 

“N-Not in love with her? Evfra are you ignorant?!” Cassandra demands, causing Lysander to reach over to slap his twin. “I mean… You think that the definition that you gave, when we asked how you’d feel about us taking Josie to Meridan, was a typical answer that a simple  _ friend _ would give?!” The blue Angara Resistance Leader pauses, looking away in thought, before he looks at the siblings, narrowing his eyes at Cassandra Ryder.

 

“Yes.” He answers firmly, causing Lysander to groan, smacking himself in the forehead as Cassandra sighs.

 

“You’re in denial!” She laughs-  _ Laughs! _ At him! Evfra finds his ire for the oldest Ryder returning tenfold from the small amount that it had gone. “How do you like that, Lys? An Angara in denial!”

 

“I know.” Lysander answers as Cassandra presses off the table, her brother following. “We’ll talk to Josie about coming to Meridan. After all, it  _ is _ her choice in the end.” The fact that Evfra’s pulse speeds up at the young man’s point, causes a bit of alarm and panic to settle in his stomach, watching the siblings as they leave his office. He shoots a glance at the picture on his desk, the redhead had taken the picture when he was working, she has a big smile upon her face as she angled the screen down to snap the picture with the two of them in the frame. He’d acted like he abhorred the picture, but never deleted to picture from the holoframe as he’s actually loved it. He thinks back to the kidnapping incident two years previous, the rage and panic he’d felt at the failure to protect her, the loneliness he’d felt while she was in the medical bay, the restlessness, and lack of sleep from the lack of information, the worry at her safety, and if she was still alive. Before that, the argument about Shena, the pain and anger in her eyes, the  _ tears _ , the dent in the wall of his office still remains, reminding him daily of the barely concealed rage in that tiny body.

 

“ _ Skutting stars! _ ” He growls under his breath, slamming his fist onto his desk. The feeling he’d been denying deep inside for almost a year is now bursting forth, forcing him to admit what he’d been afraid to force upon the youngest Ryder.  _ He loved her. _


End file.
